water
by Radio Interference
Summary: Don't leave me.


**I'm sorry. I really don't know sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, because i know you don't want my shit**

* * *

The city's on fire.

The city's on fire and riot horns are sounding and people are fighting, firing guns at steel composite and violence between robots and organic beings and all you can see is destruction and hell and hate and rage and I know this because I'm fucking seeing forever right now

And none of that even matters because all I really care about is gone. I think so, well no. I don't really think you're dead at all

At all.

Facedown in Knothole hospital

Or what was left of it, anyway. Facedown in Knothole but I can't bear to look, all I want to do is close my eyes and shut it out. Shut it all out. But I can't because now I'm playing the scene back in my head

Because my mind is a bitch sometimes.

"You said you wouldn't leave me."

I kick the bed. Because it'll have little effect, because I'm a pathetic bitch driven to tears and I don't know how to deal with anything these days.

This is the part where you tell me I'm too hard on yourself, lighten up. Right?

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

Why are you playing dead?

Why can't you try and face me?

Why can't you try and face me?

* * *

_It's really a shame. All Robotnik really was, he was a sexual deviant. Even in the middle of the destruction, he didn't see why not he couldn't have her._

_But her first priority was Knothole and the Acorn republic. No matter how many offensives that cyborg could bring upon them, she refused. Always playing defense. _

_There was not a way to bring her out of her shell. _

_

* * *

_

You were going to be there for me.

Because you were going to protect me

Because you didn't even want me fighting in the first place

Stop lying to me.

* * *

Come on now.

* * *

_Really?_

_Well, she was very protective of Miles, at the time. Because honestly, that boy didn't have much of a parenthood. He was only eight around the time the fighting began, I think._

_It was easy for Ivo to realize it- to get to the target, get to everything the target holds dear._

_Like Sonic?_

_And everyone else. Knothole, for one._

* * *

Please? Wake up.

Please? Please? Please? Sally?

…Princess?

* * *

_So he began by taking over the city. The Freedom Fighters did their best to hold it off. But there's only so much you can do. But Robotnik wasn't satisfied, because he couldn't get her to come out._

_

* * *

_

I know you can hear me. I know you can hear me.

I know it! I just know it! Is this some kind of joke?!

Right?!

* * *

_And she had a decision to make; Knothole and thousands of lives, or her own._

* * *

you're killing me

Just laying there

Why?! Why?

Why me? Oh god, why me?

Why her?

* * *

_It's a sacrifice she had to make._

_But I don't think he'd understand. Should we really tell him?_

* * *

Where are you

WHere are yoU?

Why? Why can't you wake up? You can hear me, I'm sure you can. I know you can.

Turn around and face me!

Why can't you turn around and face me!

Why can't you face me?

Why can't you fucking face me?

Why aren't you listening?

Why? Why can't you face me?

Why can't you save me?

Someone's arms grab behind me and wrench me backwards. Someone pins me to the floor. "It's over, buddy," someone says. Someone generic some cat someone I don't know someone someonesomeoneososmeons and someone's face someone working for the hospital

I shove my fist into his chin and I scream and I grab Sally, shaking her back and forth and screaming, why aren't you here? Why did you lie?

And then I just bury my head in my hands and fall backwards and cry and scream because I'm a dumbfounded little bitch, and the nurses feel sorry for me, because no kid's supposed to go through this when he hasn't even gone to college yet

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do now that you're gone?

What do I do now that they're leading me out of the room and out of the hospital and I'm screaming and kicking and yelling and calling for you to wake up, but the doctors say dead as dead can be and then some and whoever this bastard was violated you

I'm praying that it's not true. I'm praying this is all a dream.

* * *

_He had his way, of course. And then he was going to finish the deed and move on, but Sally wouldn't let that happen._

_Robotnik died that day, right?_

_And so did she. With her hands around his neck._

_

* * *

_

Djskfshjkdkdsfejhfejkfjhfkjehrfjfhkjehtufrhjkgrgrgref

Rklrhirherihkjgrhughjfhgjrhgfjghigg

Rgklrhgklghlgd

Rehngirghjeri

9494443T%Rfghj! à² _à² 4rw87fgjsfs

This can't happen. This can't happen.

Oh my god. She said she would be there every day and every night because I didn't have anyone else

And this would all be over soon.

You lied to me

I lied to myself.

* * *

_There's nothing we can do. _

_He's in a lot of pain._

_We're all in pain. i don't think anyone expected it to come to this._

_Robotnik's gone. Doesn't that count as a victory for us?_

_You're not that fucking stupid, are you?_

_...I'm sorry._

_You should know better. He's not gone. He's not gone. He's not. It was nothing but a ploy, if my feeling is right._

_I'm sorry, okay? _

_Lets go._

_What about Tails?_

_I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. As far as it goes, yes, she's gone. But still, when you look at it, they're still just casualties of war. 5 years from now, she's just going to be a statistic._

_I guess so. Ready to go, Sonic?_

_I guess I have to be._


End file.
